The Office of Education delivers workshops, programs, and individualized opportunities to a population averaging 350 trainees, including postdoctoral, visiting, and research fellows;clinical fellows and medical students;graduate students;and postbaccalaureate and technical fellows. The activities include, typically: public speaking workshops, job interviewing, writing and editorial services, grantsmanship and study section observerships, career presentations and counseling, teaching opportunities through the NICHD Becoming an Effective Scientist course for postbacs and skills workshops, and management programs. An annual retreat for fellows and graduate students is held for 100 people each spring to address scientific developments and careers, which includes fellow presentations and a poster presentation by each attendee. The program is developed and run by a fellow-student steering committee. Among the notable accomplishments from the past year: In May 2010, the Division of Intramural Research gave its third Mentor of the Year awards to Ramanujan Hegde, M.D., Ph.D., investigator;Errett Hobbs, Ph.D. fellow. The DIR's second K99 was awarded to Miho Matsuda, Ph.D. by NICHD. FARE awards for 2011 went to 24% of applicants. Two new PhDs were awarded to exchange students in our Chinese University of Hong Kong program. Nine students were hired for summer 2010 with ARRA stimulus funds. A Fellows Committee was established in April, and The NICHD Connection monthly newsletter was launched in June. New programs added to existing ones included management with UNC, team science, and grantsmanship focusing on Specific Aims.